


3-Sentence Fic

by GraveVyxen



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Clubbing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Cop/Killer, Alternate Universe - Detention, Alternate Universe - Drunk, Alternate Universe - Friends with Benefits, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Married, Alternate Universe - Modern Gang Member, Alternate Universe - Painter/Model, Alternate Universe - Party Hook-Up, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Priest/Demon, Alternate Universe - Professor/Student, Alternate Universe - Rentboy, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Stoners, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the 3 sentence fics that I've written as prompts for Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-Sentence Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than post each as an individual chapter, I'm going to post them all in one go. Otherwise, we'd have 22 chapters that were 2 lines long, and that's a little ridiculous, am I right?

**Rufio/Felix - Modern Day Gang Member AU**

Rufio’s hands were hot on Felix’s hips as he pressed the taller boy into the alleyway wall, biting into his ear. “Take it like a real man, Pan will have a higher place for you…”

Felix gasped and closed his eyes, arching into the warmth of the boy he’d already considered his closest new friend, and hoped that Pan’s protection was just as powerful as he’d always believed.

 

**Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan - Rentboy AU**

Sebastian tucked the wad of bills from the brunette stranger’s hand into the pocket of his tight jeans, shaking off the ache from the sex. He knew he had to get back on the street, and turned to leave, when the man grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me," Chris murmured to him, blue eyes hazy, "please…"

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Hospital Patients AU**

Felix coughed weakly when the door to his room opened, nurses wheeling in a patient on another bed. He caught the smirk on the boy’s lips and couldn’t help but smile back.

"Well, hello, there," the boy said, green eyes glittering brightly, and in that moment, Felix knew he liked him.

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Serial Killers AU**

The blood on Felix’s knife hadn’t even dried when he found himself with a mouthful of Peter’s tongue. He deepened the kiss, leaning forward into the other boy, and moaned.

Peter pulled away only for a moment to say, “That’s my boy, Felix, just like we planned.”

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - High School AU**

The first time their eyes met was in math class, when Felix dropped his pencil on the floor and had to lean down to retrieve it. He never thought that Peter’s sneaky innuendo about the way he looked when he was looking up at him would lead to anything more than an awkward encounter. But, finding himself ditching class to make out with the other boy in the janitor’s closet, he was glad that he was wrong.

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Stoners AU**

"Rufio robbed you, Felix, this stuff is no where near as potent as his stash normally is," Peter snubbed out the joint in the ashtray between himself and the taller boy.

Felix shrugged and let his eyes flutter closed, just as Peter’s fingers found his own to intertwine. “Does the job, though, doesn’t it?”

 

**Killian Jones/Jefferson - Rock Band AU**

Jefferson tuned the bass in his lap, head cocked to listen to Killian’s guitar melody. He blushed when the other man caught him tapping his toe along to the beat to give him a smirk, motioning at him with his tattooed left hand.

"Come along, mate," the dark haired man grinned, "and I’ll teach you to play."

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Friends with Benefits AU**

Felix nearly choked on Peter’s erection when the boy suddenly gave a thrust, the sound of his voice going suddenly silent, and his mouth was filled with cum. He sputtered and spat it out, glaring up at Peter.

Peter just shrugged, grinning, as he lazily picked at a fuzz on the blonde’s shirt and held up the schoolbook he’d been reading as if to ask if he should continue.

 

**Killian Jones/Jefferson - College AU**

Jefferson looked up from his studying when Killian walked into the kitchen, looking worse-for-wear with his hangover. The single father rolled his eyes and took another long sip of coffee.

Killian whined as he grabbed his own mug and sat down across from him, his eyes widening when he realized, “we have an exam today?!”

 

**Killian Jones/Jefferson - Married AU**

Jefferson smiled when Killian’s hand dropped on his hip and the man’s rough face nuzzled his cheek as he poured the steaming water from the kettle into his teapot. “Good morning to you, too,” he murmured.

Killian’s index finger traced the gold band around Jefferson’s ring finger with a smirk, kissing his neck softly and moving to whisper in his ear, “Every morning is a good one with you, love.”

 

**Killian Jones/Peter Pan - Cop and Serial Killer AU**

Killian found himself in the predicament quite suddenly, the man, no, not a man, the  _boy_ 's knife pressed to his throat and his gun kicked halfway across the room.

"Now, what was that about surrendering my weapon,  _officer_?” The voice was as smooth as honey, as lively as his bright green eyes, “Because I do believe that you’re the one with your back against the wall.”

 

**Killian Jones/Jefferson - Pirate AU**

Jefferson knocked back his flask, draining the last of his rum, and leaned against the railing of the ship to look over the dark water. He imagined for just a moment how terrifying the plunge into the water would be if he should fall overboard before strong arms encircled his waist.

"Don’t you worry, love," his captain, Killian, smiled and kissed his ear, "I’ve got you."

 

**Killian Jones/Peter Pan - Priest and Demon AU**

Killian turned his face away when the boy pinned his arms to the wall with supernatural strength, malice radiating from his body. He tried not to listen when lips touched his ear, not to feel the way his cock was stirring against his will at the intimacy.

Peter’s lips were quirked up in a smirk as he whispered, “Are you afraid, Father?”

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Coffee Shop AU**

Felix didn’t even have to ask for Peter’s order anymore, or his name, because he’d come in every single day for the last three months, always at the same time, with the same order. In fact, he had it ready and on the pick-up counter the moment that the boy came into the shop, and caught the look of pleasant surprise at the notion.

Peter gave a grin as he picked up the cup, winking in Felix’s direction.

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Rich Kids (Who Like to Piss Off Their Parents) AU**

Peter rested back on Felix’s bed and watched as the other boy ripped the sleeve off of the dress shirt his mother had just given him for an event, a cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips. “I see we’re going the way of grunge tonight,” the boy teased, reaching out to snag the cigarette, “is that it?”

Felix grinned back, winking, and asked “Do you know any other way?”

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Clubbing AU**

Sweat was pouring from Felix’s body by the time he made it off of the dance floor, glitter sticking to all of his exposed skin, and he had to rake his hands through his tangled hair to get it off of his face.

"Thirsty?" asked Peter from the bar, holding out a drink. "Because I was just from watching you."

 

**Killian Jones/Peter Pan - University Student and Professor AU**

Peter smirked as he headed to the front of the room with his paper in hand, a red letters stenciling out the words ‘see me’, and he knew that it wasn’t because his paper was bad. “You wanted to see me, Professor Jones?”

"Aye, lad," the handsome professor leaned back in his chair and palmed off his glasses, patting his thigh, "take a seat."

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Painter and Model AU**

Felix filled in the shadows and contours of Peter’s body with a few more brush strokes, eyes darting to the boy draped, nude, across his arm chair for reference and a slight blush touching his cheeks. His tongue poked out to wet his lips and his flushed deepened when Peter laughed.

"See something you like, Felix?" Peter asked with a smirk, half-closing his eyes seductively and leaning back into the cushion.

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Road Trip AU**

Peter’s bare feet on the dash were a distraction with the way he kept twitching them in time the music pumping from the radio. Felix’s hand crept over to the boy’s thigh and rubbed it gently with his thumb, surprised when Peter’s hand turned to hold his. “So, you do know how to get there, right?”

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Drunk AU**

Peter was a warm weight in his lap, lips bitter against his own, and Felix had to pull away for another shot of whiskey. He didn’t bother swallowing it before his mouth was back on the other boy’s, and he was transferring the harsh, burning liquid past Peter’s teeth.

Peter groaned as he swallowed and ground his hips down against Felix’s, green eyes flashing open blearily to wink at him.

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Party Hook-Up AU**

The closet was dark, cramped, and Felix couldn’t help but feel a little claustrophobic with the way Peter pressed against him, hips jerking in time to the music from the main room where the rest of their friends were dancing. He gasped when Peter’s teeth dug into his throat, bruising his pale skin.

"Aren’t you tasty?" Peter murmured against him, and Felix shuddered violently in his arms.

 

**Peter Pan/Felix - Detention AU**

Peter flicked a paper football at the head of messy blonde hair in front of him, bored and brooding. He hated the rules of the school, and he especially hated detention, because he had so many more important things to do.

At least he had Felix to bother while he was stuck here.


End file.
